Maybe Someday
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: Kudo Shinichi stared at the plain white paper in front of him. Turning on the small lamp close to him, he took a small breath, picked up his black-ink pen, and started writing.


**Author's Note:** **REPOSTING STORY:** After 8 hours of studying Statistics for tomorrow's exam, let me indulge you with another quite OOC oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Maybe Someday**

Kudo Shinichi stared at the plain white paper in front of him. He played on his bottom lip with his teeth thoughtfully, blinking a few times his dark eyelashes. His cobalt blue eyes lost in reflection as he cracked his large and strong fingers resting on the desk. Turning on the small lamp close to him, he took a small breath, picked up his black-ink pen, and started writing.

_1. Lost_

_I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to stand with her, be by her side every second of my life. All my thoughts were concentrated on one thing: her. Even if I'd try hard, until it gave me a headache, I couldn't think of anything else. The way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she'd fight for her friends, family…for her pride. The way my named escaped her lips when she was angry, when she was relieved, when she was sad, when she was happy… I couldn't bring myself to look away from her body. Her feet, her milky legs, her perfect thighs, her irresistible shoulders, her small neck, her pink cheeks, her sweet lips, her large beautiful cerulean eyes, her long eyelashes, her soft short hair… I didn't know, I didn't understand what was happening to me. Miyano Shiho has always been a friend to me. Maybe even more…close than that. We understood each other, and trusted ourselves with our hearts and souls. We were connected somehow. I knew it. I always have. But what was my heart trying to tell me? I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew, something down there was changing._

_2. Jealousy_

_That's where things started to get really messy inside me. I soon found a…burning feeling in my stomach; like I absolutely needed to get rid of it. I hated that sensation. It wasn't comfortable. It was the exact opposite. Apparently, she's the most sought after girl in school and I don't like it one bit. There's this guy, Kumamura something, he has the nerve to ask her out. The so called Ice Queen, a lot of people tend to get intimidated from her coldness but not me, I have been somewhat…happy, for her cold attitude because not all people can penetrate that wall, not all people are privilege to talk to her, but after that Kumamura guy, even if he was rejected, boys from her fan club suddenly get the will to ask her out and leave gifts on her locker. It's like we're back on our high school days. With all her fan clubs around, with her being always in the University newspaper and such. Another guy, who happened to be in the sewing club in our school sewn a dress for her. It was way too short, she declined it obviously, but that guy got on my nerves, he had this perverted look while he was trying to give her the dress. So, I simply tripped him. And a lot more pervert guys from her fan club starts to approach her, as much as she and I hated it. From now on, I'll be looking out for Shiho, I mean, that's what friend's do, right?_

_3. Comprehension_

_On a very cold day last year, Shiho asked me to go skating. It is seldom for her to ask me to hang out, so I said yes, why pass the chance the moment I can have her for a while out? After that, we found ourselves in the skating rink. She held my hand the moment she stepped on the rink, I was shocked to say at the least, Shiho has always been great at everything, and skating is one of those. I asked her why we were holding hands, not I mind it. She simply said, "I remember being held by my sister every time we went out skating and I miss that sensation." We didn't say anything to each other after that, I just held her hand so tight. At that moment, I noticed I didn't want to leave her, not today, nor ever after this. I wanted to keep her with me, as close as possible. When her hands were buried in mines, our mittens in contact, I realized I was happy when she was there. My heart fluttered, like a millions of birds flying for liberty high in the blue sky. I had never felt anything like that before… Shiho was my ray of light; the clarity in my dark days. When we got back, she has to run back to her part time job, she's been working for herself after Hakase passed away two years ago. It's the holidays and it was her vacation after working for a year, why does she have to work now? I know her duties are always her top priorities, I understand that. But why, why am I feeling that void when she's not here beside me? Why am I feeling unbearable loneliness even she has to go for only like a few hours? That night as I lay awake in my bed, I realized I have feelings for Miyano Shiho._

_4. Fear_

_I thought that having feelings for someone were…joyful. Well, that's what I heard everywhere; in books, movies… But what I'm feeling right now isn't that. No way. All I feel right now is a fear. An intense fear I can't even describe. It's not like the one when we face the Black Organization years ago or when I thought my parents were captured as hostages before…No, It can't be compare to those fears. It's more…complex than that. I'm scared now when she walk home alone from her job. I'm scared she won't come back to me. I'm afraid when she's away, and that she'll find someone she'll want to spend the rest of her life with. I'm scared she will abandon me, in my ordinary rainy days. I'm scared that if I ever confess to her, she'll reject me. I'm scared it'll break our friendship. I'm scared to feel even worse than I already do; to feel my heart broken in millions of pieces. Pieces a red head ice queen will have disperse with only her words. I was afraid, so afraid, and I found it so stupid… All this just because of one person… It was ridiculous._

_6. Pain_

_There was this time, a few weeks later, where Shiho has to go to a community immersion, for a medical student, it was only natural. This time, she was gone for a month and 12 days. I know it exactly, because I counted them. Every hour without her was…lifeless. I tried so hard to talk, smile… To live normally. But it was so difficult. Even if I denied it all the time, people were really starting to notice my mood swings. A few days after Shiho left, the loneliness became something much… worse. It felt almost like pain. Yes, that was pain. It didn't hurt like a physical injury, and god knows how much I have endured those in the past. No, it was in my head, and in my heart. My heart was shattered. When I got up, every morning, I didn't felt the desire to live. I didn't felt the need to smile. One day, my dad talked to me when they visited me in my condo. He said I was acting like someone murdered someone dear to me. He asked me if my studies are fine, I said yes, it is…I told him everything was perfect with it. He questioned me about my life… I told him everything was fine. But it wasn't fine. I didn't even have the strength to pretend it was okay now. Why? Simply because the secret and the source of my force was not here. Shiho was not here. She wasn't with me. The idea of her never coming back was…too much to handle. I couldn't think about it. So I kept telling me: she will come back and it's just a mandatory immersion. And that's how I managed to survive during those five weeks._

_7. Hope_

_Eventually, Shiho came back. That night, as we were living in the same condo, I couldn't look at anything but her. Her. I knew I wanted her presence now. I needed it. With me. The hope gradually came back in my life, along with Shiho. She was by my side, and I would do anything for her to stay there. I soon noticed some changes with her too. She would smile at me more often, walk closer to me, speak softer to me…and that's saying something since even though we've known each other for years. She's still the ice cold sarcastic girl I knew. I got some hope that at the end, we were sharing the same feelings. I needed that hope. After all the pain, I needed it desperately. A few weeks passed. On one calm night, Shiho and I were sitting on the balcony, looking up quietly at the dark sky, illuminated by the stars and the big and perfect moon. The moon was shining. Standing there, beautiful and peaceful, watching over everyone that one day someone will reached her soul in some way. I dropped my head a little. What if I haven't reach Shiho's soul like she had with mine? She can be everywhere now, why is she sitting here with me?_

_"Shinichi…"_

_The sudden voice got me out of my thoughts. I widened my eyes before looking at the beautiful and perfect person who had just pronounced my name in an unforgettable way. I waited. Seconds passed, I don't know how many exactly. Finally, she smiled at me, the moon's white light reflecting on her serene face. Her smile brought millions of butterfly inside my stomach. I didn't say anything. I stared at her with wide eyes until she let something out of her mouth. Two words. Two simple words that brought faith and hope back inside my heart._

_"Don't worry"_

_8. Love_

_Time passed, flying quickly. Nothing changed between me and Shiho. That is, until one Saturday night. I remember. Shiho and I were sitting on the couch, totally silent. We were alone. It was pouring rain outside, and the electricity was gone. A black out. Sitting next to each other, Shiho had her knees up, holding her legs with her arms. I was resting both my hands on each side of me, looking at the opposite, outside by the window. Normally, silence was calming and comfortable between us. But not tonight. I felt a huge current between us. I wanted to bring my hand forward, and touch her hair, her cheek, her lips, her waist, her thighs… I wanted to be closer to her. It was a new sensation to me. And I was craving for it. I couldn't hold myself. I had lost control of my body. So, soon, my right arm wrapped around Shiho's waist and brought her to me in less than a second. Shiho gasped and widened her magnificent eyes up at me._

_"Shi—Shinichi! What are you doing, fool?" I couldn't resist. She was right beside me, her body almost stuck to mine. Her large cerulean eyes were sparkling with something I had never seen before. I could feel both our hearts beating faster inside. Her breath was tickling my neck in a soft breeze. I couldn't resist. So I responded sincerely._

_"I… I can't fight my desire to be closer to you, Shiho."_

_The young woman blinked a couple of times, still staring up at me. We couldn't tear out from the other's eyes. Almost reaching our souls deep down our pupils. Even though our breaths were increasing from the closeness, it was like time has stopped. Nothing except her existed. Shiho moved slightly up to me, closing her eyes a little. We exchanged a look, talking with the heart of our souls. We understood everything at that moment. Both of us came forward, until finally, our lips met in an unspeakable passion. Our pink entrance danced against each other perfectly. Like we were meant to fit in every way. At first it was intense, then growing more heated with every kiss. Shiho moved her arm slightly and stroked my cheek softly with her hand before bringing it to the back of my head. She grabbed my raven hair, bringing me closer to her and deepening the kiss even more. I then passed my tongue on her bottom lip, earning a beautiful moan from her and an access to her own pink organ. We continued tasting the other until I let out a desperate groan in Shiho's perfect mouth. She understood and backed off a little bit, both of us red from the temperature and passion. We tried to catch our breaths, our nose almost still touching. We were panting pretty hard, and our eyes met in unison, sharing all the unspoken words we kept for ourselves during all this time. We both let a small smile formed on our faces, and closed our eyes again as our foreheads rested against each other. There was no need to say it. Not now. We understood it all. That feeling, it was…_

…_Love…_

Shinichi smiled happily as he passed the scene back in his head. That night…He could never forget it. All that could be heard was the rain outside and both their explosive hearts beats.

"Shinichi?"

A soft and sleepy magic voice surprised him slightly. He turned on the chair and looked at the beautiful woman on the large bed, wrapped up in several blankets.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, concerned.

Shiho yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What do you think?"

Shinichi looked down and closed the lamp on the desk before getting up, heading toward the bed.

"I'm sorry." He lay back on the mattress, next to Shiho.

"What were you doing anyway, in the middle of the night? Don't tell me you were actually doing your thesis on a holiday?" asked Shiho to the man next to her, teasing him a bit.

The raven-haired frowned slightly. "Haha, very funny…You know with all the cases around I didn't have time to finish that."

Shiho laughed silently. "I know, poor, brave, straight A's student, Kudo Shinichi… Stuck with all the paperwork of his thesis…"

Shinichi wanted to scowl, but her beautiful laugh was too contagious. He soon couldn't help his own lips from forming a gentle smile. "You… Always making fun of me, huh?"

He grabbed Shiho by the waist and turned her so that her back was facing him. He then brought her close to his chest and started tickling her stomach with his hands and her neck with his mouth. He knew that was her sensible spot.

"Shi-Shin… HAHAHA! Stop that! Ahahaha!" She couldn't stop screaming and laughing while Shinichi left several hot kisses on the crook of her neck, his own grin getting larger every laugh. Finally, he stopped and turned Shiho over so that she was facing him. Their faces were almost touching and Shinichi brought his mouth to hers in a loving kiss. Shiho put her arms around her neck and pulled him even closer. Their hands were all over the other's body, and their lips slipping delightfully together.

When they broke away for air, their heads resting on the giant pillows, Shiho spoke. "So, what were you writing, before, on the desk?"

Shinichi sighed in her Venetian blonde hair and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Oh… Just a draft… Something about you…"

Shiho blinked and cuddled in Shinichi's muscular chest. "Really? Can I read it, someday?"

Shinichi smiled softly and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Yeah, maybe someday…"

* * *

**A/N:** Rate and Review please!


End file.
